


Twisted Beyond Repair

by booobbypooh



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: Jiwon led a very unfortunate life by being abused for years from his uncle, but instead of sharing with his friends, he decided to hide it from them.After all, he loved the pain that inflicted by his uncle.Yunhyeong, though, always noticed his scars and bruises, no matter what.Inspired by a manga entitled "Tadayoedo Shizumazu, Saredo Naki Mo Sezu" by Yoneda Kou.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jiwon."

The said man closed his locker and turned around after hearing his name being called. 

"Yunhyeong?"

Yunhyeong timidly handed him something before murmuring carefully, not wanting to grab other's attention to them, "Use this. Your rope burns are showing. Again."

Jiwon looked at what he gave him and faked a wide smile, "Oh my God! Are these band-aids for me? You are really giving these for me again?"

Yunhyeong bit his lower lip before leaving Jiwon at the locker room to join his other friends who were waiting for him from before. Jiwon's smile faltered little by little before looking again at the band-aids with a faint smile.

It had been a month since his classmate, Yunhyeong saw the scars he always hid with long sleeves, even in the height of summer. Now, he always brought him band-aids whenever he caught him with scars.

He sighed,  _It was my choice anyway to end up with these burns. Like I even need to hide them when they're so small._

And they were not from something really mundane like domestic violence.

Jiwon didn't even remember his parents coming home even once since he was five. He was abandoned just like that without any news about them and had been living with his uncle's family since then.

And had been abused by his own uncle since he was seven. 

At first, it was only small violence like drunk slapping and spanking, but when his body started getting matured, his uncle began to sexually harass him, whenever his cousin was not home.

Oh yeah, his cousin was studying in a boarding school, so he was only home once in a month or so.

On the contrary, Jiwon felt the most exquisite pleasure when his uncle beat him up or roughly manhandle him.

_I guess you could call me masochist._

 

* * *

 

Jiwon opened the door of the sick bay room and furrowed his eyebrows to see not the person he expected to.

"Huh? Where's the nurse?" He asked the other person in the sick bay who was reading medical book there.

_It's him again. The guy with band-aids._

"She's on a business trip," Yunhyeong replied with a little smile he tried to make, as a polite gesture.

"So, why are you here?" Jiwon asked cluelessly.

Yunhyeong snorted, "I'm the student rep–"

"Ah, right! Now, I remember! They made you the student rep 'cause your parents run a private hospital," Jiwon said cheerfully while pointing at the blushing guy there.

Jiwon pressed his lips together with a bitter smile before muttering, "You are a rich brat."

Hearing the last remark, Yunhyeong looked away before asking, "Anyway, what's wrong?"

Jiwon had his eyebrows furrowed again before catching up, "Ah, right," he held his arm with some kind of timid move to show that he couldn't really lift his arm, "Can you do something about a dislocated shoulder?"

Yunhyeong stared at him briefly before gesturing Jiwon to come closer.

.

.

"Oh man, that feels so much better. Thank you, bro," Jiwon smiled while showing off his shoulder, moving it here and there before Yunhyeong replied with a small smirk, "I didn't know bumping into wall could dislocate your shoulder."

Jiwon stopped his silly act and made an innocent face, "It could! What do you mean it couldn't," seeing how Yunhyeong shrugged his shoulder, Jiwon finally admitted his defeat.

"Fine. Actually, it happened because I had sex with my hands tied behind my back," Jiwon shyly confessed, wondering what reaction could the other offer.

Would it be disgust, scared or... 

"Let me see your burns."

Was his response.

"What? No need–" he flapped his hands shyly, but Yunhyeong insisted, "I– I'll treat your other burns."

Jiwon was dumbfounded, like he never expected this from a saint like Song Yunhyeong.

"Undress."

Jiwon slowly undressed himself while Yunhyeong bit his lower lip nervously. 

"Done."

Yunhyeong stared at Jiwon's body, especially the burn scars all over his body, left by his own uncle. And he cautiously touched Jiwon's scars before he began to lean closer.

Cannot hold it anymore, Jiwon called, "Um, Yunhyeong?"

Yunhyeong pulled his hand away immediately as Jiwon's voice snapped him out of his own ecstacy. "I– I'm sorry, I just–"

"Just what?" Jiwon looked at him with blank expression, "Actually... Do you have, scars fetish?"

Yunhyeong's cheeks turn red instantly, feeling so embarassed of getting caught by him.

"I mean, do you like scars?" Jiwon leaned his face closer to Yunhyeong who seemed to avoid his eyes.

"It... It's not really scars, but burns and scabs, and stuff," he replied, with timid reaction again.

And Jiwon found that to be so damn cute of him.

He smiled, "Ah, so that's what it is," he smacked Yunhyeong playfully, "You should have said so, bud."

 

After that, Jiwon let him touch his scabs for the whole two weeks Yunhyeong was in charge of the sick bay. Yunhyeong didn't even press the issue of why he had all the scars and whatnot on his body; he only thought that Jiwon might be a victim of domestic violence.

But since the latter never complained or show if it was painful, he didn't feel the need to bring up the story. He just didn't want Jiwon to feel small in front of him.

But of course, the other was nothing like that. Jiwon was always with his addictive eyesmiles and cute beams, even they rarely talk.

Jiwon agreed to let Yunhyeong touch his body simply because he thought it was funny.

_The only problem was... I fucking get hard everytime he touched me._

Aside from that, everything went smoothly. Though, they still didn't talk much with each other in the class, as if nothing occured between them in the sick bay for the whole two weeks.

After all, Yunhyeong had his own group of friends, literally called F7 or Flower 7, just like in the drama "Boys Over Flowers" or whatever, so Jiwon never really tried to initiate a conversation with him, because he was always surrounded by his friends.

Still, Yunhyeong would always look out for Jiwon, from afar.

He noticed that Jiwon was always alone, and he didn't like that, at all. He wanted Jiwon to have friends too, so he asked Jiwon to join him and his friends at the canteen during recess.

Yunhyeong took a chair to sit beside Jiwon in the classroom when the bell rang for recess. Jiwon lightly looked up at him and flashed a happy smile.

"Wanna join us at canteen?" He asked.

"Um, no thanks, Yunhyeong. I'm not hungry," he replied and stood.

"Where are you going?" Yunhyeong asked again, while his hand naturally grabbed Jiwon's hand.

"The rooftop."

And he let go of Yunhyeong's hand before leaving the classroom. The latter softly sighed before making a move to go after the other. He said sorry to his friends and told them to go to the canteen by themselves. 

Ah, he went back into the class to take his packed food before going back to follow Jiwon to the rooftop.

.

At the rooftop, he stopped his track when he saw Jiwon lying his body on the long chair. He walked toward the chair and sat down just beside Jiwon's head.

The other opened his eyes slowly, after feeling the shade from the sunlight.

A smile formed on his lips.

Yunhyeong looked at him and said, "Are you really not hungry? I... Actually brought some foods from home."

Jiwon sat up right away to see Yunhyeong's packed food in his hand. Yunhyeong smiled and opened the food.

Jiwon's mouth watered seeing pizza and omelette rice as they looked so delicious.

Yunhyeong gave him a spoon and Jiwon beamed as he started digging in the treats.

"Wow, this is so delicious," Jiwon exclaimed in a state of a bliss, "It has been awhile since I last eat home-made food. This tastes very good!"

Yunhyeong was really delighted with such response from him. "I made all of these by myself."

Jiwon's eyes rounded, "Heol. Like seriously," but his mouth never stopped munching the rice, "What can't you do, you richass boy?"

Yunhyeong really loved the way Jiwon enjoyed his cooking. No one had ever appreciated his cooking before, so he was so enlightened. 

"I can cook for you again if you want."

Jiwon's eyes disappeared as he was too happy, "Really? Are you serious?"

Yunhyeong nodded readily, "I love cooking. And I love people eating the food I made even more."

Jiwon smiled, genuinely.

"You have such a nice hobby," Jiwon said,  _While my hobby was getting fucked by my own uncle. Damn._

.

.

Just like that, Yunhyeong began to drift away from his group, but rather spending his time with Jiwon. The latter knew though, that Yunhyeong's friends hated him for basically taken the other from their circle.

It wasn't his fault, anyway.

One day, while they were hanging out together during recess at the rooftop, Jiwon turned to look at Yunhyeong and decided to tease him a little.

"You know, I'm a bi," he nonchalantly said, making Yunhyeong to stop reading his book and turned to Jiwon with a blank look.

"You...don't know what is bi?" Jiwon asked, after noticing how empty of a response Yunhyeong gave.

"No. I do know," Yunhyeong briefly answered.

Jiwon snorted.  _What a boring reaction._

"And that's not all. Ever since my uncle _forced_ me to sleep with him, I cannot get sex out of my head," Jiwon added and this time, Yunhyeong's eyes shook a little.

Jiwon waited again for his response, but Yunhyeong's eyes softened a bit and he uttered a weak  _Okay._

Jiwon pressed his lips together and he noticed Yunhyeong's sorry gaze toward him.

.

.

.

"Ah... Please..." Jiwon moaned the more his uncle pounded into him and he saw the cigarette butts littered on the study table in his room, "Burn me more with your cigarettes... Please..."

His uncle smacked his head harshly, "Bitch, why should I do what you want?!"

"P-please.... Burn me..." Jiwon could only see Yunhyeong's hand touching his body in his mind.

He didn't even feel anything when his uncle yelled at him and began to beat him up, wrecked him in the worst way possible.

.

.

.

The next day, he came to the school with bandages all over his face and everyone couldn't help but stare at him and begin to whisper among themselves.

He just ignored it, so he was fine.

.

"Kim Jiwon," the class president called him after recess, "The teacher wants you in their lounge now."

Jiwon nodded lightly before getting up and left to the teacher's longue as requested.

He had expected it anyway, seeing how his face was wrecked like that.

.

"So, you really didn't get into a fight?" The teacher asked carefully.

"No, it was completely one-sided. I didn't hit him back."

The teacher sighed with Jiwon's absurd reply and just decided to play along with him, "And you're sure you don't remember who hit you?"

Jiwon nodded and gave a firm answer, "Absolutely positive."

"I see," the teacher formed a worried smile at him before Jiwon remembered his curiousity from before, "That reminds me. Yunhyeong's been absent since yesterday, right?"

The teacher nodded, "His father died."

.

.

.

Jiwon found himself going to Yunhyeong's house as his teacher said there was a funeral that day. 

He had been to Yunhyeong's house once, but it was all because Yunhyeong invited him in to eat dinner together with his family. That's why he knew Yunhyeong's father was pretty old and he had been sick, so he had not much time left anyway.

Jiwon sneaked a glance at the house from outside and sighed,  _The wake's still in progress. Yunhyeong must be inside crying his heart out._

Jiwon knew how much Yunhyeong loved his parents, even much his grandparents. 

And in such no way would he forget the warmth that he felt for the first time ever, when he had dinner there.

Dinner with a family.

Family.

.

.

Jiwon decided to back away, as he didn't know what to do. His own mind was very twisted. He could barely stand his own mind.

_Just the thought that Yunhyeong would be bawling right now make me so excited._

That's why, he wanted to run away instead. He didn't want to feel that way toward the poor boy who had just lost the person he loved the most.

However...

"Jiwon!"

His steps halt right away hearing that voice calling his own name. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder before Yunhyeong appeared from his side.

"I thought it might be you when I saw the school uniform," he held Jiwon's hand tighter as if to ask for a comfort at least, "Why did you leave without saying hi to me first?"

Jiwon could feel his cheeks turning red feeling how Yunhyeong held onto him, that he couldn't even look at Yunhyeong right in the face. He couldn't look him in the eye.

"I didn't even bring incense money for you and your family," Jiwon replied with a weak laugh.

Yunhyeong responded with a shaky laugh, too, "It's fine, idiot. Just..." Tears ran down Yunhyeong's eyes, "Thank you so much for coming."

And he cried against Jiwon's shoulder.

.

.

Ever since Jiwon confessed that he was a bi and was raped by his uncle, Yunhyeong never touched him anymore. He was just there by Jiwon's side like he was his friend.

So, it became more like a torture now, for Jiwon.

.

_Yunhyeong..._

_Yunhyeong.._

And Jiwon came for the nth time that day, after stroking his own cock by himself, thinking about Yunhyeong alone in his own bedroom. He plopped on the floor feeling so exhausted and panting heavily while his mind was still on Yunhyeong.

Jiwon eventually let out a reluctant laugh seeing how the floor was filled with his own cums, here and there.

He might end up drowning in his own spunk, this way.

 

_The Yunhyeong in my fantasy wasn't on top or bottom._

 

_He just cried._


	2. Contacts

Yunhyeong was still absent from school. 

Jiwon sighed as he looked at Yunhyeong's desk.

He missed the other's presence so fucking much. Realizing how pathetic he felt, he slammed his head down the table.

It was empty anyway. The classrom.

All of the students already left school. It was 4 in the evening. No one would want to stay at school at this time. Especially when tomorrow was weekend.

Jiwon lifted his head and looked back at Yunhyeong's desk at the front not far from his own and only then noticed contact lens case inside the storage section of the desk.

He cautiously went to Yunhyeong's desk and stealthily took the lens case. He eyed two initials written on the case with a very curious feeling.

_Y D_

And naturally, the contact case was put inside his pocket.

* * *

 

A few days after that when weekend was over. 

 

Jiwon only looked at Yunhyeong who tried his best to act like usual despite himself just losing his father. He kept smiling at Jiwon whenever their eyes made contact and it tortured Jiwon. Tremendously.

As he kept jerking off at nights while thinking about Yunhyeong's tears.

And here that person, kept gifting pretty smiles toward him.

_I want to hurt him and make him cry. I want to see that beautiful tears on his sparkling eyes again. But. If he ever rejects me, it will probably hurt.. me._

It fucking tortured him.

The thought that Yunhyeong might reject him, and avoid him instead, and break the friendship that was barely built between them.

He just wanted to brush those thoughts away.

Then, the bell rang notifying the students that it was recess time. 

Jiwon also looked back at Yunhyeong's seat as he was snapped out of it. However, Yunhyeong was not at his seat. The other students began hurrying out of the class, leaving him and a few others who were probably studying instead.

He pressed his lips together, thinking it would be better like this after all. Yunhyeong should stop hanging out with him at the rooftop.

Or he would go crazy, beyond his control, he didn't know anymore.

Therefore, he stepped out of the class to go to the rooftop like usual before he heard students' whispers among them.

"Isn't that Daisy from junior class with our Yunhyeong?"

"Where?"

"There, at the garden."

Jiwon's eyes automatically directed toward the direction where Yunhyeong was sitting together with Daisy on the bench at the garden.

Jiwon only watched with a blank mind though his heart was broken into pieces. He saw how Yunhyeong's eyes sparkled when Daisy ate the packed food, probably the ones he cooked again.

 _That should have been me,_ he couldn't help thinking.

Jiwon glanced at the people gossiping about it which turning out to be Yunhyeong's own group of friends.

"He's very lucky, that brat. Daisy is very cute, though," one of them remarked with a silly laughter.

Jiwon gave a last empty look at the two before advancing to the rooftop with a broken pieces of his own heart.

_I need to stitch them up back later._

 

* * *

 

The next day during recess, before Jiwon got out of the class to head to the rooftop, Yunhyeong grabbed his hand lightly to say, "Wait for me."

Jiwon nodded and waited there when Yunhyeong took out his lunchbox, as expected, and formed a soft smile before gesturing Jiwon to go on.

 

"Are you going out with Daisy?" Jiwon casually asked him while eating spagetty brought by the other.

Yunhyeong flashed a flustered smile and replied with, "I... Don't know," he shot a look at Jiwon to ask with sincere eyes, "What do you think..?"

Jiwon showed his brightest grin, which of course, fake.

"You totally should!" He presented a thumbs up as a following gesture, "Your friends seem very jealous that you got a very cute girl like her to date~"

"Is... That so?"

Jiwon quickly nodded.

_If you say so, Jiwon. I was... Actually waiting for you to tell me not to date her. But I was wrong._

"I thought you would spend your time with her now."

Yunhyeong smiled blandly, "I would, but when I think about it more, I would rather spend time with you."

It actually managed to make Jiwon's heart flutter.

"Why, though?"

"You appreciate my cooking," Yunhyeong formed a genuine smile this time, "And you showed such satisfactory reaction to the food that I made. While, she...didn't."

Jiwon only laughed and shook his head jokingly.

.

.

And the next few days, it was official that Yunhyeong dated Daisy. Though Jiwon actually followed them behind during their home walk. Yunhyeong was the one who insisted him to follow them anyway, as he didn't want Jiwon to walk home alone.

From behind, Jiwon heard their conversation.

"Oppa, you have been wearing your glasses lately. What happened to your contacts?"

"I probably lost them at school. I couldn't find them at home."

"Oh no, how much were they, Oppa?"

"About 30,000 won."

Jiwon's heart stopped at the revealation but he still walked like nothing bothered him.

"What a waste."

Yunhyeong quickly turned around after that and asked Jiwon, "Will you join us for a dinner together?"

Jiwon smiled.

"At my house."

_Eating with a family._

_Again._

"No thanks, Yun. I have another engagements. Sorry," he showed a sorry gesture with his cute smile and Yunhyeong felt a bit disappointed but yeah, it was fine.

While the two continued their walk home together, Jiwon excused himself and went for another direction, which was Han River.

He kept walking across the river, inhaling the natural scent and thinking about how should he settle his sexual frustrations against the other again.

 

* * *

 

At the rooftop, Yunhyeong who had his back against the wall looked down at Jiwon who was lying beside him.

He softly caressed Jiwon's hair and said, "You are very precious, Jiwon. I hope you know that."

Feeling the caressing, Jiwon naturally leaned against the touch, as if yearning for more. Yunhyeong only then realized that Jiwon was conscious, and he pressed his lips together, feeling shy with his own words.

Jiwon opened his eyes once Yunhyeong stopped.

He yawned and put his head against Yunhyeong's lap instead. The latter was startled but he only smiled and continued caressing Jiwon's hair with so much care.

"Jiwon," he suddenly called his name and the said boy only hummed as a response, to lazy to even say anything.

"What are you going to do in the future?"

Jiwon opened his eyes again and asked, "What?"

"After school's done."

"What the hell? I've still got a lot of time," he gave a nonchalant answer.

"No, you don't. Our second year is almost over."

Looking at how blank Jiwon looked as of now, Yunhyeong sighed, "You really don't take school for serious, huh?"

Jiwon only snorted before asking back, "What about you? Going to the university?"

He quickly nodded, with a firm smile, "Yeah, med school."

He seemed so excited, it tugged on Jiwon's heart, "Wow, sounds nice."

_He's following his father's footsteps. That's so like him._

Yunhyeong turned to him to carefully ask, "Don't you have anything you want to be, Jiwon?"

Jiwon acted like he was thinking, "Let's see," he smiled reluctantly as he answered, "An actor, maybe?"

"That might work," Yunhyeong replied.

"Really?" Jiwon giggled.

"You are different from the rest," Yunhyeong muttered under his breath.

"Seriously?" Jiwon only laughed lightly, "I wonder if it's my aura."

Yunhyeong pressed his lips together as he pondered by himself.

Jiwon glanced at the other who turned quiet out of sudden before Yunhyeong looked down with a guilty sigh.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. 

"Huh?" Jiwon furrowed his eyebrows confusedly.

"I think, you are actually quite pitiful."

Jiwon only stared at him without any expression carved on his face, but who knows what could he be feeling deep inside?

"Yeah, you're sad and pathetic. I'm your friend but I can't help thinking it."

"Why?"

"It's just that... You are all alone."

"Alone...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I see."

"You are different, but you are not a bad guy," Yunhyeong seemed so sorry that he uttered all that but he couldn't help letting Jiwon know, "You didn't laugh at my weird fetish. You appreciate my cooking. You always smile no matter what embarassing things I say in class. You laugh at my father jokes. If I have to list, there is no space."

He was still unable to lift his head, feeling sorry with his own selfish thought, "But please know that you are important to me, as a close friend."

"Pfttt!" Jiwon let out a stiffled laughter, "What the fuck?" He covered his mouth from laughing out loud, "Close friend?" He finally burst out laughing with tears coming out from his eyes, "That's so gross, the fuck, man!" 

He wiped his tears while still laughing, "Ahhh, I'm tearing up, man."

Yunhyeong still seemed sorry, so Jiwon jokingly smacked him, "Thanks for making me laugh, with all these confessions, bro!"

Yunhyeong finally formed a small smile and felt relieved that Jiwon didn't hate him.

 

_I could feel the laughter bubbled out of me. I kept cackling like crazy for a long time._

_Until I realized I was home._

 

"I'm back," Jiwon looked around the house but no one was home. His uncle was at work and his cousin was away at the dormitory.

_This is the golden time when my uncle is not home. So, I'm safe._

On his way to his room, he found a stack of cash under a wine glass. With a note.

As he reached for the cash, he read the note.

_Your reward for this month._

He bit his lower lip in agony and grabbed the cash right away, deciding to escape from that house once he saved enough money.

Going into his room, he opened the window and gazed upon the scenery out of the house. He loosened the tie and sat by the opened window, his hand clutched against it.

And he broke down in tears.

His face was swimming with tears.

Those tears just won't stop running down his eyes.

They just couldn't stop flowing.

_"It's just that... You are all alone."_

He finally let out a sob and a hand reached his pocket before taking out the lens case. He was sobbing so hard his body was shaking.

Both of his hands gripped the case tightly, as if his own life depended on it. His body eventually bent down when he brought the case toward his face and tears kept dripping down onto the case.


	3. College

Jiwon smiled looking at all the money he had saved till the day. He had graduated from high school, thankfully, and managed to get a place in a local college, pursuing his one and only dream that he realized he ever had; Music and Arts.

It was all thanks to Yunhyeong after all, for managing to bring some sense into him in order to graduate together and pursuing their dreams respectively.

They studied together everyday and Jiwon had dinner together with Yunhyeong's family, almost everyday, that he also became close to Yunhyeong's brother, Chanwoo.

All the more reasons Jiwon knew he had all owes to this family. He got to feel how a family was like, he got to feel the love from a mother would give to her children, though he was obviously only a stranger to that family.

But all of them were full of warmth. Just like Yunhyeong.

Snapping himself out of it, he packed all of his stuff, clothes and everything into the luggages with an excited smile. After that, he quickly came out of his room in the house belonged to his uncle, bringing all the luggages.

He stopped abruptly as he noticed his uncle in the living room.

His uncle glared at him as he approached the younger, "Where the hell do you think you are going with all these bags?"

"I'm going to college," he simply answered and took a step before his uncle grabbed his arm harshly, "Do you take me for a fool?" He scoffed, "What college would you go during this time? It is night for fuck's sake!"

"It's none of your business," Jiwon let his arm off the other and walked away without giving a glance at all to the back.

His uncle scoffed again at his bravery and snarled, "Okay, let's see how far can you go. Bitch."

Jiwon swallowed his saliva down, as he persuaded himself that he was determined to escape from the house at last.

He walked and walked with the luggages without knowing the direction, but he didn't care at all. He would survive anyhow.

As he felt exhausted and drowsy, he decided to take a break near a closed shop. It was almost midnight anyway, so he just had to call it a day.

He put the luggage as the pillow and took a nap. Just a short nap, he said.

Until.

He suddenly heard a honk so he opened his eyes in shock. 

His eyebrows furrowed as his field of vision caught a... Police car in front of him.

There was an officer coming out of the car and walked cautiously toward him.

"Hello?"

Jiwon politely bowed at him as he got up. The officer asked with a soft smile, "Young man, why are you here alone? With all these bags? Are you going somewhere?"

Jiwon faked a laugh, "Ah, I... I actually..."

"You wouldn't say that you ran away from home, right?" The officer said with a wink, "But then, there are lots of stuff you carried with you, so it's quite unreasonable to think that."

"It's pretty much like what you thought, but it is not my home, so I didn't really run away from home. But rather, escaping the place."

He couldn't even believe that he actually was being honest to the officer that he had just met. 

"I see," the officer sent him a few soothing pats on his shoulder, "I'm Goo Ja Cheol by the way."

"Kim Jiwon."

Mr Goo glanced at the police car and asked, "Do you need a ride anyway?"

Jiwon looked at the car and quickly shook his head, "Ah, it's fine. You don't have to do that to me."

Mr Goo gave him a fatherly smile, "I also have a son, probably around your age. And I wouldn't want to see him sleeping at a place like this."

Jiwon quietly sighed, "But I actually don't know where to go. I... I don't have any... Decent family left."

The officer smiled again, "You can stay overnight at my home then."

Jiwon was losing for words at the officer who was practically a stranger to him yet he would offer a place to sleep to him.

He looked up to see the older's eyes and formed a small smile as he knew it was a sincere gaze.

"Alright then."

"Great decision, boy," he felt so relieved, "I would have to return the car first, and then, you will hop on my own car."

He helped the younger to bring all the bags into the car and as Jiwon got into the car, he noticed a young boy, probably a few years younger than him, sleeping on the seat beside the driver's.

As the officer started driving, he proceeded to ask, "Is this your so-called son?"

Mr Goo nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah, how old are you, boy?"

"19."

"I see. Then, my son is two years younger than you."

_He is the same age as Donghyuk._

You guys would probably be good friends later."

Jiwon chuckled anyway softly with the remark.

How can he make friends, he even had Yunhyeong as his one and only friend at school.

Jiwon tried to see the officer's son's face and smiled without him realizing.

"He is handsome. Though it's pretty dark here, I can see he owns such nice and masculine features on his face."

Mr Goo proudly laughed, "He takes after me, don't you think so?"

Jiwon chuckled at the cute attempt of humor.

"Thank you, Sir. I really have no idea how can I repay you for the hospitality you would provide me, without any doubt in your face."

"It's fine, Jiwon. As long as you are healthy and safe, that would be enough to repay me."

Jiwon felt so contented and looked again at the officer's son, thinking of how peaceful he looked while sleeping.

He still thought the other was very handsome, though.

 

The next day, Jiwon excused himself as he needed to go to the college. It was a short but meaningful stay at the officer's home, though he didn't get to meet properly with the handsome son, but still, he felt a new feeling of having a father's love this time.

Arriving at the college, he met with his roommates, named Hanbin and Jinhwan. The two were so kind and cheerful, it felt so surreal to meet them. He was very relieved that he met the two here. He really hoped the college life would be better.

 

* * *

 

The first semester was completed peacefully. Jiwon had no idea he would be able to experience life very carefree and happy like this, together with Hanbin and Jinhwan, pursuing their dreams together there.

Jiwon managed to rent a room with the two near the college as the second semester would not provide dormitory for the students.

It was okay, as he still would be able to stay with his precious two friends together, or he would be alone again.

That day, Jinhwan and Hanbin went to the library while Jiwon was busy writing some new lyrics in the room. 

He stopped writing as he somehow remembered Yunhyeong.

God, he really missed the guy.

He hadn't even contacted him at all.

He wondered if Yunhyeong pursued his dream to be a doctor, like he wanted all along or what.

He buried his face into the paper as he sighed.

He really missed Yunhyeong.

Slowly, he took his phone and tried to call Yunhyeong, when the doorbell suddenly rang.

He looked at his watch, sighing as it hasn't been that long since his roommates left and wondered if Jinhwan or Hanbin forgot to bring the room keys or what.

He was very confused.

He didn't even expect any guest anyway.

With a nervous mind, he unlocked the door and opened it. As the door slided open, he finally saw the unwanted figure that he never wanted to see anymore.

"U- uncle...?"

His uncle smirked, "Found ya."

 

* * *

 

"Where are you taking me?!" He asked frantically as he tried to let go of his uncle's tight grasp against him.

He anxiously looked at the building in front of him and was worried of this outcome. The building didn't seem like any ordinary building.

"Just shut up and fucking follow me," he slapped Jiwon hard and threw Jiwon into the entrance of the building.

Jiwon lifted up his face to look at the people standing in front of him now. There were too many of them, all in suits, like some gangsters in the movies, with them wearing such horny and pervert eyes, staring at Jiwon wildly.

He gulped down his saliva hardly and tried to stand when his uncle put his arm over his shoulder.

"This is the stuff," his uncle said, referencing to him without any guilty feeling.

The one at the very front eyed Jiwon, up and down, "Can he do anything?"

"Mr Namjoon, I have trained him since he was a kid. Now, he is a big guy, I'm sure he alone is enough to satisfy all of you."

Jiwon looked at his uncle in utter disbelief, "What the fuck are you saying, Uncle?"

The Namjoon guy snickered, "Poor boy. You are really unaware of what is gonna happen to you from now on, huh? You are about to be sold by your uncle to us, in order to settle his fucking huge debts to us."

Namjoon went near him and tried to touch Jiwon's face but of course, the latter slapped him away.

The other gang members laughed at the way Jiwon denied Namjoon's touch while the latter smirked, "Feisty. I love it."

"You will really love it, Sir," the uncle whispered to him, "He is a masochist, for your information."

Namjoon widened his eyes, became amused immediately, "Let's see then, how masochist can you be. Our new toy."

A loud cheer was heard before Jiwon screamed and struggled to escape when the gangsters began dragging him into a room there, pathetically calling for his uncle who grinned out of relief when Jiwon was disappeared from his view.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since Jiwon disappeared and absent from classes. Jinhwan and Hanbin were so worried about him and it was so depressing that they didn't know what to answer to the lecturers of his absence.

They could only hope that the boy was fine.

 

Meanwhile, in front of Namjoon's gang building.

"Boss, please. If you don't attend the ceremony... Plus, if it were found out that the group leader was playing Go-Stop at this sort of time–"

The said boss acted rebellious against his subordinate, "Aish, so noisy! Always attending funerals, my suit is gonna start smelling like incense, you know!"

"All you need to do is attend. Plus, it's also a decision from the higher-ups," the poor subordinate tried his best to persuade his superior, but the other just wouldn't budge.

"Seunghoon hyung, at this sort of time, shouldn't you be the one who deals with the aftermath for me?" He smirked as he handed the duty to the other, "If you go there and apologize to people, saying that I couldn't make it, wouldn't it be alright?"

Seunghoon sighed with the ridiculous suggestion, "So, you're saying that if I go by myself, the organization's higher-ups will still–"

"Ah, who cares about that?" And he climbed the stairs, leaving Seunghoon there, who stood dumbfounded on the floor.

"Mr Song!" He shouted his boss' name, but surely, the person ignored it and just opened the door to the office.

Seunghoon sighed, he was actually still very new to this job, but the troublemaker group leader named Song Minho was giving him such headaches everyday. 

It was hard because the gang leader was actually hating this field.

As Mino opened the door, he flashed a bland smile looking at how the whole gang members were having such a 'feast' gangbanging their toy.

They were all astonished to see him as he was such a higher rank than them, that they almost stopped their activity.

He quickly took a seat not far from them, "Ah, you guys can continue. I'll just be here."

Seunghoon sighed as he went to sit beside Mino there and snorted when he peeked at the toy those guys were so busy devouring. Mino also stared at the poor toy, somehow got intrigued with the unexpected long legs.

_What kind of long legs are those?_

Mino lighted up his cigarettes as he thought to himself again, his eyes still fixated on the gorgeous long legs,  _Is it a male?!_

He was so unsatisfied that he couldn't see the face of the long legs' owner, but he still figured that it would be so uncool if he bothered about other group's toy.

So, he just continued to smoke freely there.

"It's my turn now," Mino immediately turned to look again when he heard Namjoon's voice and snorted a bit when he saw Namjoon rammed into the toy's hole without waiting any longer.

The gang members began leaving as they were done with the toy when Namjoon started. At that time, Mino could finally see the face of the one moaning so loudly from being fucked roughly by Namjoon, his long legs wrapped around Namjoon's waist.

"Bitch, squeeze a bit harder, you are too relaxed," Namjoon snarled as he slapped the one under him, "Don't you like the pain, huh?" He leaned closer against the toy's face, "Now, Jiwon, do you want me to pinch your neck to make you squeeze tighter? Huh?!"

Jiwon moaned again as he was manhandled so roughly non-stop. He was fucked day and night for almost a week now. Still, he replied, "No. Not the neck..."

Namjoon made a disbelief look and laughed, "You even dare to deny my words, huh?"

"Instead," Jiwon stared right into Namjoon's eyes as he murmured, but still enough for Mino to hear, "Use your cigarette... And press it to my body..." 

Namjoon turned speechless as he saw tears dripped down from Jiwon's eyes the moment he uttered the words while Mino just watched without drifting his eyes away for even a second.

Ignoring his request, Namjoon just went down and bit Jiwon's nipples and the latter unwillingly let out moans, his body trembling the more Namjoon licked the sensitive spot of his.

However, suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice, "Hey. Get out of the way."

And Namjoon was kicked harshly that he stumbled to the side. With a rage, he turned to look at the offender but bit his lower lip instead when he realized it was Mino.

The latter had one final smoke before looking right at Jiwon, who he finally saw the full figure.

He pressed his lips together as he could make out every details about Jiwon. The poor guy was even tied tightly and his body was full of hickeys and bruises, and covered with cums.

"Where," he flailed his cigarette in front of Jiwon who could only watch with anticipation at the new face that he had never seen before, "I can't find an ashtray."

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed the still burning cigarette against Jiwon's body, enjoying the way Jiwon was lost in pleasure from the cigarette burning on his skin. 

Jiwon closed his eyes as his mind was elsewhere at the moment. He just missed Yunhyeong so much he could only see Mino as the other instead.

"Does that feel good?" Mino asked as he gazed upon Jiwon's closed eyes.

The latter opened his eyes before Mino stood and kicked his face. Seunghoon felt bad for Jiwon but he couldn't even do anything.

Hearing Jiwon's groans, Mino sighed, "A fucking whore actually dared to make a request. It makes me feel nauseous."

And he kicked Jiwon's face again, before Jiwon wiped the blood coming out from his nose.

"How is it? Does it feel good? Huh?" Mino asked, started to have fun, this way.

He found Jiwon to be such an interesting fellow.

How the hell did the guy love to be pressed with burning cigarettes?

However, making him grow even more to the other, he heard Jiwon laughed.

"It feels really good, my cock won't stop shaking," but everyone knew the words were just cries.

Mino stared at him, full of curiousity.

"Sir, are you impotent? Or are you a sadistic pervert?" Mino furrowed his eyebrows at that question, "If that's the case, you'll be very compatible with my masochistic self."

Mino couldn't believe his ears, "What masochism? Wait until you're almost dead, and then say that," and he kicked Jiwon's head one last time before leaving.

Though he grunted in pain, Jiwon still managed to get a glimpse of Mino's back and smiled reluctantly to himself.

 

"I'm sorry if our new toy made you upset or something," Namjoon said later in his room with Mino who only snorted to his apology.

"Where did you even find such guy like that?" He asked as he sipped on the tea.

"His uncle sold him to us to clear his debts."

Mino pressed his lips together at the revealation, "So, he is actually unwilling to be here?"

"At first, I also thought he is such a poor guy. But you see, after a week here, he is so good at entertaining us. He is a masochist, after all."

Mino's eyebrows perked up at the mention of that particular word, "Masochist?" He directed his eyes to Namjoon's, "You sure about that?"

Namjoon nodded confidently before Mino threw him a request, "Then, mind if you let me borrow him for a night?"

Namjoon bit his lower lip in shock.

"Well, who am I to deny your request?" 

 

 

Mino took a breath as he was nearing the room where the group kept Jiwon in. He smiled as the door was opened a bit, but then, as he was about to push open the door, he heard Jiwon's weak voice singing to a song that he actually loved a lot ever since he was a child;  _It must have been love._

 

_It must have been love_

_Unforgettable one_

_Can't forgive myself for remembering all_

And as of that moment, Mino realized that he had fallen in love. 

_I must be regretting it_

_I must be waiting for you_

_Suddenly my heart beats fast at the sight of a stranger whom I thought was you_

Jiwon felt the tears flowing down his cheeks, but he didn't feel anything anymore. His body was getting weary. And his heart yearned for Yunhyeong. Still, he couldn't help singing again.

_Memories will fade away as the seasons change_

_For a cold person like you_

_I will wait for you with my aching and empty heart_

_With my immature love_

As Mino couldn't stand his heart melted even more, he coughed to let Jiwon know that he was there, since the beginning.

Jiwon quickly closed his eyes.

"Don't pretend to be sleeping, you whore," he said as he closed and locked the door, staring at the other's naked body lying on the bed.

He snorted, "Ignoring me? You have quite a bit of backbone."

Jiwon turned to the other side instead and humming to that song again.

Mino could feel his heart soften again.

"You," he sat beside Jiwon on the bed, making the bed creaked a bit, "What song did you sing before?"

"It must have been love," was his straightforward answer and he scoffed weakly, "I guess gangsters have no sentimental side at all, huh? You don't even know that masterpiece? What a waste of your life."

"Damn, your mouth can be so noisy at times, huh?"  _and his stomach is also noisy_

"Do you want to accompany me to a dinner?"

Jiwon opened his eyes at the abrupt invitation and held his tummy, wondering if the person behind him actually heard his rumbling stomach.

"Actually, it's not a question. It's an order," he grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe and threw them to Jiwon, "Dress yourself and come with me."


End file.
